ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trekker670
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 18:15, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Non-canon Please realize that MA is the canon wiki, and none of your contributions fall within our canon policy. --Alan 23:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Repeating this... nothing in Star Trek: The Experience is canon, and as such, anything about that exhibit should be limited to that article. Articles should not be created for the characters seen within the exhibits and displays. -- sulfur 23:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Image credit If you haven't been paying attention to the edit summary, which seems to defeat the purpose of using it, I have removed your gallery citations, not one, not two, but three times, because individual user "credit" for images does not go into Memory Alpha articles, but on the images themselves. If you take a moment to read the image use policy, paying particular attention to the image licensing section, you may come to understand this, as each of your images are currently tagged for missing information that is otherwise clearly visible and accessible from the . So once again, please refrain from adding the image credits to the Star Trek: The Experience, and focus on correcting the individual images instead. Thanks. --Alan 02:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC)